Songs of Mischief
by DownWithDeathEaters
Summary: The warriors three had nothing on the three of us as children. Thor and Loki Odinson and Aneta Styrkdottir, the girl of a man believed dead, taken in by her grandparents and taught with his charges. But grown up, Aneta's due to realize that Thor and Loki are going to change, for better, or or worse. Will Hel itself freeze over?
1. Prologue: What Have You Done?

**A/N: I. AM. BACK! I have felt _beyond_** **uninspired for the longest time, and almost depressed after losing my grandmother earlier this year. But lately, I've been on a Marvel kick and thought what else could I do but bring a twist to Loki's tale.**

Not even as a child had I enjoyed the adventures down to this pit of Asgard where not even Odin's crows would land their droppings. Until now, I never saw a reason to come down aside from mere foolishness or childish abandon for rules the Allfather had put in place both for me and his sons, my oldest and dearest friends.

But now, as I look into the eyes of the guard, my fear; the unfriendly chill of the brick walls, the cold, black marble at my feet giving way to cobblestones ahead...all that melts away in my search of answers from the one I love.

"Queen Frigga sent me." I reply to the unasked question, the demand of my reasoning to be down here.

It doesn't take long for the guards to look to each other, give a nod and step out of my path. They know me well enough by now to either know I am not so reckless to risk my own life for a fruitless escape attempt; or they believe I am too stupid to even think of a way out aside from through them.

The cold follows me down, deeper into the abyss that always left the hair throughout my body to stand on end. The long royal blue cloak I wear drags behind me as I take the stairs deeper, into the abyss of the abyss itself, ignoring the calls of the aberrent prisoners Odin has held captive for who knows how long, keeping my head straight and my eyes forward to prevent such a satisfaction.

It isn't hard to find his cell. The Allmother, ever the kind hearted woman, had stocked it with the best she could bring him, a bed, a place to sit, and mounds of books. I can't help but crack a smile. He loved his books, even as a child.

"I must admit, it is a surprise to see you down here." his knowledge of my presence shocks me, knowing that his eyes were focused on yet another book. A small smirk touches his delicate features. "You never were one to sneak up on me, Nettie. I could hear the sickening catcalls from way down here."

"That is your primary concern, Loki?" I question. "The comments of a group or groups of deprived men?"

"When they speak ill and insult the beauty before me, yes." the book slaps shut and he rises to his feet to face me. "You haven't changed a day." he murmurs softly, his now blue eyes meeting mine.

"Neither have you. Not physically anyways." I hug at my arm with a sigh, evoking a sigh from the raven haired man behind the confines. "Why?" I murmur. "Eighty people in two days."

"I wanted to make you a queen." Loki murmurs, putting a hand at the glass, a small outline of gold appearing to keep him in.

"You know I don't care about being queen. And you never cared about a throne until Thor's banishment." I whisper. "What's gotten into you? What happened to the Loki I know and love?"

"I'm still here." he insists. "Just a touch more...ambitious than I was."

"This is way more than a touch ambitious." my breath catches and I can't help but hide the urge to cry. "What's poisoned you? This isn't who you are. I don't know who you are anymore. Even your eye color is different." his eyes flash, and I see one of his eyes turn green once more.

"I wish I could tell you. I really wish I could." he whispers. "But this path is not for someone as pure hearted as you." he turns away from me. "Trust me when I say you are safer not knowing what happened to me when I was shoved over the Bifrost."

"You were never shoved. Thor and I _pleaded_ with you to hold on. You refused to listen. Your fall was your own doing, not your brother's/"

"He is no brother of mine." Loki replies sharply, earning a flinch from the ice cold tone of his voice.

"Damn your adoption. Laufey was not the one who cared for you. Laufey left you for dead. Odin saved your life." I insist. "Odin gave you a home, a family, one that I would have killed for." I come up the steps and slam a fist on the glass. "You are throwing away everything I ever wanted Loki. I. Have. _No_. Family."

"You have me." Loki turns to look me in the eye.

"Do I?" I ask, a tear leaking down my cheek.

"I did what I did in New York to become a king. To rule over them as a benevolent god. I keep truth from you now to ensure your own safety. I hope one day you will understand why."

"I will find out. I will not live like this." again, my voice cracks.

"Then I release you." Loki's words are quick, almost heartless, but the quiver in his voice gives it away.

"I don't want to be released." I insist. "I want you. The real you. The you I grew up with."

"You know Odin would never let us marry. He'd sooner you marry his true son as opposed to the Jotun he took in out of pity."

"I don't want anyone else." I repeat, clearing my throat so the words come out unbroken, firm. "I will not have anyone else. I made a vow to you all those years ago that it was you and I." Loki flashes a small grin and turns to look at me, earning a small smile for myself as I think back to the events that led us both to this point.

"You and I until Hel freezes over."


	2. Chapter 1: A New King

Chapter 1

A New King

 _"But the day will come when one of you will have to defend the peace." Odin walks towards the Casket of Ancient Winters, Thor Loki and Aneta behind him. Aneta pipes up from her place between the boys, Loki on her right, Thor on her left._

 _"Do the Frost Giants still live?" she questions, eyes wide with mild fear as Thor puts an arm around her neck, brandishing an invisible sword._

 _"When I am king, I will hunt the monsters down and slay them all, then return to await a kiss from my queen." he turns to Odin. "Just as you did, Father." Aneta giggles and moves away from Thor shaking her head as she moves closer to a gently grinning Loki, who manages to touch the girl's ponytail briefly._

 _"A wise king never seeks out war. But, he must always be ready for it." Odin reminds Thor for what feels like the dozenth time before turning to walk away._

 _Aneta, Loki and Thor look to each other flashing a grin to each other before the two boys run off after their father, leaving their friend to trail behind. Loki stops and turns to face her._

 _"Brother, wait for Nettie!" he calls to the eldest of the three, reaching over to grab the girl's hand before running her back towards both Thor and Odin._

 _"I'm ready, Father." Thor declares as he takes Odin's hand._

 _"So am I." Loki replies, following suite, still keeping a hold of Aneta's hand with a small smile._

 _"Only one of you can ascend to the throne." Odin points out. "But, you were both born to be kings." Aneta flashes Loki a small smile._

 _"You deserve to be king." she tells him, earning a smile in return._

 _"The first thing I'd do as king is to make you a queen." Loki whispers to her, conjuring a pink carnation to tuck in the blonde's hair. "And it will be you and I."_

 _"You and I against the Nine Realms." Aneta confirms as Thor rejoins the two and gets between them._

 _"It'll be one for all and all for one, no matter who is king." Thor declares, putting an arm around both his brother and his friend._

 _"Until Hel freezes over." the three say together laughing before running back off to play._

 _..._

PRESENT DAY

Staring at the carnation gifted to me so long ago, I can't help but flash a smile as I touch the still soft petals. Even after all these years, magic never fails to impress me.

As I reach for the hairbrush at my vanity, the smile vanishes, realizing what is to lie ahead on this of all days. Thor's coronation.

As happy as I am that my friend would become king, the man that he has become is nowhere near capable of such a burden as the throne without going to war with anyone who dare anger the God of Thunder. A king should not be that quick to enrage, nor as arrogant as he could be.

And yet, I am not the one to sway the Allfather towards removing Thor from his place as King, nor am I to try to convince him the younger brother may be more worthy to burden the weight.

"Nettie..." Speak of the devil. I set the brush down and turn in my stool to face the heavy door.

"Come in." my voice is soft, barely audible. I reach up to tighten the corset of the pale blue dress as I hear the creak of the door. Almost as soon as the door shuts again, the brush weasles its way from my grip and begins to brush my hair out on its own. I can't help but smile, looking up in the mirror.

"Loki." I murmur, turning to look at him properly, his horned helmet coming off as I do so.

"I had attempted to prepare for the sight I would see..." he starts with a small mischievious grin, setting his helmet on my dresser before moving forward to touch my cheek. "But nothing could prepare me for the indescribable beauty before me. To say you look radiant would be an insult." my cheeks flare pink as I stand to my full height, barely touching his collarbone with the top of my head.

"Are you trying to flatter me, Silver Tongue?" I ask, raising an eyebrow with a dull blush painting my cheeks.

"It isn't flattery when I am being sincere." Loki points out, reaching out to touch the soft golden lock released by the enchanted hairbrush, letting it drop to its regular place over my shoulder and resting by my waist.

"And this is why you could have any woman in Asgard." I laugh shaking my head as I step away.

"Now, why would I waste my time with them?" Loki questions, pulling my hair from my face and putting his hands at my shoulders. "When there is a beautiful girl with a voice from Valhalla and a devilish sweet tooth much more worthy of my time? Speaking of sweet tooth..." a hand leaves my shoulder and conjures a small piece of chocolate cake. "I managed to smuggle this from the kitchens."

My cheeks manage to flare pink as I turn to take the plate, conjuring a second fork and handing it to Loki as I move over. "It is truly a marvel how neither of us have had our ears boxed by the kitchen hands." I joke as Loki slips in beside me to eat our prize.

"Perhaps it is mainly due to my being a prince." Loki hums, taking a forkful for himself as I follow soon after. "Perhaps they figured once one of us learned more magic that I would ensure they'd pay for striking either one of us."

"For you, it isn't that far from the truth." I laugh and shake my head, taking the enchanted brush from my hair and setting it aside.

"Something is troubling you, Net." the laugh dies in my throat as Loki makes the observation. I suck my lower lip into my teeth, remaining silent before Loki puts a hand at my shoulder. "Tell me, Nettie. I don't want to look into your mind to find out." I sigh, taking a breath.

"If I say anything, it will stay between us?" I ask, glancing to him.

"On my honor." Loki raises a hand flashing his typical mischievous smirk.

"I mean it, Loki. No one must know. Especially not Thor or your father." I tell him. "For once, don't be the God of Mischief and listen to me." my tone erases Loki's smirk and he gives a nod.

"Your secret is safe with me. Like all the rest." a small smile touches my face. "Now, tell me. It isn't healthy to keep something bottled up." once again, I take a deep breath.

"I worry about what the future holds with Thor as king." I admit. "We both know he is ill suited for such a..." I pause, wondering the proper wording to use.

"A diplomatic position? Title, along with the political aspects of ruling and keeping peace to the Nine Realms?" Loki suggests. "I assure you, Aneta, if your grandfather retains his position as adviser as he says he will, my brother will not pose immediate threat to them."

"My grandfather is not long for this world." I admit, voice cracking. "Once he is gone, no one will be able to stop Thor from declaring a war on anyone with a, as he so eloquently put it 'a hittable face.'"

"Is Thor's imminent rule all that upsets you?" Loki asks. "Or is it your grandmother's ailing health?" I bite my lip.

"Both." I admit. "My grandfather won't be long after my grandmother dies. And after that..." I pause to try to keep tears at bay. It had been so long since I had known true family, that I could remember none but the grandparents that raised me, and the few aunts and uncles here. My parents, I was told time and again, had perished when I was an infant.

"If your worry is to be alone, I will promise you this:" Loki turns my head to look him in the eye. "Hear this, and hear this well. I, Loki, son of Odin, prince of Asgard and God of Mischief, swear to you, here and now on the life of my mother, that no matter what happens, our vow as children stands. As it once was, it will always be you and I against the Nine Realms, past Ragnarok, past my death and until Hel itself freezes over."

The smile I had lost during my worried ranting slowly returns. Before I can stop myself, I throw my arms around Loki's neck, squeezing my eyes shut as I hug him. "Thank you." I whisper softly, voice still brittle from keeping the flood at bay.

"No need to thank me." Loki grins, pulling me away to look me in the eye. "Unless you want to go for a kiss." I laugh and playfully shove him, slowly turning pink.

"Stop it." I giggle standing up. "Your mother will kill us both if we're late to the ceremony." I mention, looking to the window as I hear the trumpets start to blare.

"Damn, you're right." Loki stands. "We need to hurry. I only just convinced mother to let you join us up front." he grabs my hand and runs out of my room, towing me along behind him as I barely have time to grab the bronze and emerald cuff of mine, and to wrap a hand around one of the horns in Loki's helmet.

"Loki...you're forgetting something." I tell him as he continues to run, leaving me almost flying behind him in a scramble to keep up.

"What's that?" Loki asks, turning to look at me and stopping. "Oh..." he can't help but laugh as he reaches over and takes his helmet, slipping it back on. "What would I do without you?" I can't help but giggle through labored breaths. "You alright?"

"Short legs aren't meant to run." I joke.

"You aren't that short." Loki smiles softly, putting an arm around my waist. "Hang on." I shriek as Loki once again breaks into a run until we reach the doors of the throne room. "Ta-da." he smirks, setting me down and offering his arm as I smooth my hair down. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely." I link my arm through his with a tiny grin as we hurry through to the throne.

"Stealing kisses there, Aneta?" Sif mutters as we take our places, me between her and Loki.

"Oh, be quiet." I whisper to her, casting her a look. Being friends with Thor and Loki is great, but Sif has always been the one I turn to when it comes to most female happenings. And the more I talk to her about Loki, the more I regret it.

"Is that a yes?" she raises an eyebrow with a grin.

"It's a no and a 'mind your own business.'" I reply, looking up to the throne where Odin sits.

"Damn. I owe Fandral money." Sif shakes her head.

"I wish you and the Warriors Three would stop placing bets about my love life." I admit shaking my head.

"Four." Sif corrects. "Thor has money on you two kissing before the day is out." she adds. My eyes widen.

"I'll kill him." I scowl as the doors burst open.

"Hogun gives it another century." she points out.

"I don't care. Stop wagering on my relationships."

"I ought to, I'm losing more and more as the decades go by. I thought you'd have at least told him that you love him by now." the colour drains from my face and I turn to glare at her.

"Shhh! Don't spread it around!" Thankfully our last back and forth is drowned out by the crowd cheering. I turn to look up the aisleway to see Thor brandishing his hammer Mjolnir and playing up the crowd, pointing over to Sif, who rolls her eyes, elbowing me in the sides.

"I still don't see what you can't see in Thor." she adds.

"Thor is an older brother to me. Nothing more." I tell her for what feels like the millionth time.

"And Loki isn't?" I flash her a look.

"Shut up." I hiss as Thor kneels before the throne, flashing a wink at the Allmother.

"Everyone knows you love Loki but him!" Sif almost shouts. I go to slap her, only to be jolted when Odin bangs his staff on the ground, bringing the room to silence.

"We shall discuss this later." I mutter as Odin speaks.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn," Odin pauses as I purse my lips, glancing at Loki's near grimace. I reach over and gently take his hand.

"It's alright." I whisper.

"So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal. As a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fitting companion for a king..." once again, I can't help but look to Loki, who squeezes my hand and glances over to me.

"Tell him you love him or so help me, I will." Sif whispers in my ear.

"Sif, shut up." I tell her again flashing a hopefully consoling smile at Loki. The sentiment given as a child all those years ago still rings true today. Loki would make a far superior king than Thor. As much as it pains me to think so, Thor is far too violent, to put it nicely, to take such a position of peacekeeping.

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asks Thor.

"I swear." Thor replies, not missing a beat.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?" Odin inquires.

"I swear." Liar.

"And do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition, and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realm?" Odin inquires, strangely more fervid than before.

"I swear!" Thor declares loudly, holding Mjolnir aloft.

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you," I close my eyes, waiting for the final declaration; the possible undoing of Asgard, when Odin stops. I look over to the king that sees all, wondering what could be the delay.

It takes several moments of uneasy tension for the Allfather to once again speak, but this time, the words are not for the future, or for the past. It is the here and now that strikes fear into the hearts of all who hear them.

"Frost Giants."

The reaction is swift, another bang of the staff as everyone in the crowd huddles together in near terror, some watching the door for the dreaded blue skinned invaders. Thor immediately stands as Odin starts from the room, causing Loki to let go and start after the two. I start to go after him only for Loki to turn around.

"Stay here, Nettie." Loki tells me.

"But -" I start.

"I said to stay here. The Destroyer is doing its job. But it may fail. I don't want you down there if it does. Stay here. I _will_ be back." with that, he turns and leaves. Sif manages a small grin before starting back to the Warriors Three.

"And it looks like he loves you too."


	3. Chapter 2: The Might of an Imbecile

Chapter 2

The Might of an Imbecile

 _"Are you sure it's safe?" Aneta asks, reaching to touch the legendary steed of the Allfather._

 _"Of course it's safe!" Thor laughs. "Father always lets us ride Sleipnir, surely he won't mind if you ride him, too." Aneta shakily reaches over to take a hold of the saddle, only for Thor to grab her and hoist her up._

 _"Hold on tight, it'll be fast!" Thor laughs as Loki gently taps at Sleipnir's nose locking eyes with Aneta's worried ones._

 _"Do you promise it'll be alright?" she whispers, still a tad nervous of such a first ride._

 _"I promise. Sleipnir won't harm you." he grins softly before hopping up on his own steed and following Thor from the stable at a canter, racing the three horses through the woods to the water._

 _Aneta slowly begins to relish the ride, laughter slowly beginning to escape her._

 _It is only bad luck that Loki turns to flash her a warm smile when misfortune struck._

 _"Brother!" Loki shouts, jumping off his steed to try and keep Sleipnir from spotting the snake. But, the attempt is in vain._

 _Thor doesn't stop until he hears Nettie scream and fall from the horse, falling to the ground with a heart wrenching_ thwack, _only to be greeted with further hooves from the startled horse._

 _"Brother, get help!" Loki shouts, reaching to soothe Sleipnir away from the now-unconscious blonde._

...

PRESENT DAY

"What in the Nine Realms was that all about?" I ask after I assist Sif with escorting guests out to safety. During that time, Loki and Thor were gone and back, Thor storming off to the banquet hall, leaving Loki looking almost distraught.

"The Destroyer did its job." Loki explains. "But Thor believes that we should all march into Jotunheim and give Laufey a lesson about violating Father's treaty. This caused a fair bit of falling out in the vault." I purse my lips and jump when I hear a large smash. Loki and I rush in after the Sif, who looks at Thor and the mess he had made.

"Redecorating, are we?" she asks as Volstagg laments over the loss of the banquet. I roll my eyes, starting up one side of Thor as Loki sits at the other.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now, you two." Thor tells us as I sit.

"Who said anything of being wise?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"This was to be my day of triumph." Thor huffs. I put a hand on his arm.

"It will come, in time." Loki tries to comfort, looking briefly to the mess before urging the three of us to lean in closer. "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't do it again, the next time with an army." I make a face.

"Exactly." Thor points out.

"There is nothing you can do without disobeying your father." I remind him raising my eyebrows. It takes Thor a moment before he stands.

"Yes there is." he grins.

"Oh, here we go." I groan.

"No, I know that look." Loki replies. "Stop right there."

"It is the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!" Thor declares.

"Thor, you're being foolish." I tell him.

"It's complete madness." Loki and I say together.

"Madness?" Volstagg perks up, in the middle of making himself a small feast. "What sort of madness?"

"Nothing, Thor is just...jesting." I try to smooth over with a delicate laugh. "Surely, he knows this is the worst idea." I add through clenched teeth.

"The safety of our realm is no jesting matter, Nettie." Thor waves me down before grinning "We are going to Jotunheim." I groan and take a seat shaking my head.

"Thor, this is a suicide mission." I try to reason. "Do you remember nothing of the stories your mother told of Laufey? How he would kill an Asgardian on sight?"

"Of all the laws of Asgard, this is the one you must not break." Sif chimes in.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you conjure a little thunder, and the humans worship you as a God. This is Jotunheim." Fandral adds, walking closer to the three of us.

"If the Frost Giants don't kill you, your father will." Volstagg points out as I get up to sneak a piece of cheese from him.

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their casket. We will merely be looking for answers." Thor reasons.

"It is forbidden!" I protest, earning a laugh.

"Have you forgotten all that we have done together?" Thor asks, turning to Fandral. "Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the finest maidens in the Realms?" Fandral hums.

"You helped a little." he admits, only for Thor to turn to Hogun.

"And who led you into the most glorious of battles?" Thor inquires, earning a small grin from the olive skinned man.

"You did." he murmurs as Thor laughs turning to Volstagg.

"And to delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" earning a laugh.

Slowly, and surely, everyone, including, to my horror, Loki starts to agree that an excursion to Jotunheim would be a good idea. Enough. I stand up.

"You are all out of your minds." I declare. "I can sit silent no longer, we could all be killed!"

"Nettie..." Thor grins, putting his hands at my shoulders. "Nettie, Nettie, _Nettie_! Who saved you from being attacked by the enemy at Nornheim?" he asks. I purse my lips and flash him a look.

"Loki did." I retort, earning a small grin from Loki.

"Have I ever led you somewhere where your life would be in immediate danger?" Thor asks.

"You surely jest."

"Nettie," Loki steps forward, putting a hand at my shoulder when Thor removes one. "Have I ever willingly allowed harm to come to you?"

"No." I reply quietly.

"Have I ever left you alone with the enemy and risked harm coming to you?" he presses.

"Never."

"Than why would you think I would do so now? Come."

"My grandfather will have my head." I tell Thor.

"I'll tell him you were following orders from your princes." Thor grins. "Come on, Nettie, live a little!" My thoughts turn to my grandparents, who both would have killed me thrice over if the word even hinted that I would be in Jotunheim fighting Frost Giants. But...perhaps Thor's title would protect me from punishment.

"I still say this is a bad idea, but if I go will it shut you all up?" I ask, evoking a grin from most in the room.

"Yes!" Thor grins.

"I am out of my mind. Fine. To shut His Highness up, I will go." I sigh, earning a laugh and a clap across the back from Thor.

"Excellent! We'll leave forthwith!" Thor declares.

"I fear we'll live to regret this." Sif mutters, nodding to Thor and leaving with the Warriors Three in tow, leaving Thor, Loki and I alone.

"I for one hope we do." I mutter with a small grin, earning a laugh and a clap across the back from both boys as we run off to prepare for the excursion.

...

"But first, we must find a way to get past Heimdall." Thor adds after we leave the palace dressed for a battle, and I for the cold as well. I flash him a look from beside Loki.

"Did you not think that through?" I ask scowling. "You know that will be no easy task."

"The lady is right." Volstagg points out. "It is said the Gatekeeper can see a single drop of dew fall from a blade of grass a thousand worlds away!"

"Yes, and he can hear a cricket passing gas in Niflheim." Fandral jokes, earning a look from his companion.

"Jest not, he heareth all!" Volstagg reminds him as Sif flashes me a small smirk.

"It isn't too late to mention to a certain prince -" she starts.

"Sif, hold your tongue!" I hiss, blushing when Loki glances over.

"What are you two ladies discussing?" he asks as Sif grins.

"Oh, just the -" Sif drawls before I reach up to clap a hand over her mouth.

"Nothing. Sif is merely making a jest." I giggle nervously giving her a look as we start to the stables. "Hold your damned tongue, Lady Sif." I warn.

"I will request a wedding invitation shortly." Sif jokes as I freeze. The fall. The hooves, the pain. The very memory of the incident makes me second guess my choice to come along.

"It's alright." Loki murmurs, putting a hand at my shoulder. "You need not ride yourself if it still frightens you to. I have room for two on mine." A shaky smile touches my lips. "Trust me. You will not be bucked again. I will not allow it." I take a breath and nod, slowly following Loki to his own dark brown steed, holding my breath as he lifts me on.

"Easy, Nettie. Just relax." Loki murmurs leaning in to keep an arm around my waist before we set off. "Breathe, we need to keep up." he mutters as I squeeze my eyes shut, hearing nothing but the wind in my face and hooves hitting the Bifrost until the walk towards Heimdall is much less arduous.

"Not so bad, was it?" Thor jokes as I hop off and almost run from the creature.

"Shut up, Thor. I still hate that." I shudder starting towards the stoic Gatekeeper, who glances up at the sight of us.

"Leave it to me." Loki mutters, passing me and facing Heimdall. "Good Heimdall -" he starts.

"You're not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall interrupts. Of course, the all seeing Heimdall would know of our plans and our excursion.

"I'm sorry?" Loki questions.

"He knows where we are headed, my friend." I tell Loki as Heimdall flashes Loki a dark look.

"Did you think you could deceive me?" Loki pauses, playing with his fingers, a much known trait inherited from his mother.

"I believe you must be -" he begins again.

"Enough!" Heimdall interrupts again, leaving me to jump in my seat as Thor takes over the conversation.

"Heimdall, may we pass?" Thor asks.

"Never -" he replies, turning to Thor

"I told you so." I chime in with a sing song voice, only to sigh when Heimdall continues.

"Has an enemy slipped my watch until this day." he finishes before pausing. "I wish to know how that happened." I shake my head with a sigh.

"And tell no one where we've gone until we've returned." Thor orders. "Understood?"

"I still say this is a bad idea!" I reply, following the rest of the team into the chamber.

"All will be fine, Aneta." Heimdall retorts as I pass him. I turn to look at him.

"I truly hope you are right." I flash him a delicate smile before hurrying off after Thor.

"What happened? Silver tongue turn to lead?" Volstagg teases, elbowing Loki as he passes the prince. I scowl.

"Don't listen to him." I murmur, ignoring the whirring of the Observatory as Heimdall sets our path to Jotunheim, and just maybe, to our own destruction.

"Be warned, I will still honor my oath to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed." I bite my lip "And you will be left to die on the cold waste of Jotunheim." the very thought sends a tremor through my cloaked frame.

"It will be fine." Loki murmurs beside me.

"Can't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asks.

"And unleash the full might of the Bifrost upon Jotunheim with us upon it?" I ask. "I would sooner freeze to death than witness the power firsthand, thank you."

"We have no plans to die today." Thor reminds me.

"None do. Plans can change." I point out bitterly.

"Don't be so pessimistic." Fandral tries to coax, only for me to flash him a look.

"Pessimistic? I prefer realistic." I retort before being pulled into the Bifrost with a shout.

...

"I am not fond of this-this idea." I shiver as we set foot in the snow and start to the throne of King Laufey.

"You have come a long way to die, Asgardians." I immediately freeze up as we look up to see Laufey, surrounded by his army.

"I am Thor Odinson." Thor declares.

"We know who you are." Laufey growls, standing.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor asks. There is a pause, broken only by quiet shudders from me. Not even my fur lined cloak is enough to keep warm in this harsh arctic like desert.

"The house of Odin is full with traitors." Laufey finally replies, evoking Thor's bridled anger.

"Do not besmirch my father's name with your lies!" he shouts, keeping from drawing his hammer only by my hand at his arm.

"Your father is a liar and a theif!" he hisses. "And why have you come here, to make peace? You long for battle, you crave it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man." I swallow, glancing around at each soldier positioning around our convoy of supposedly peacekeeping diplomats. Knowing full well that our purpose may just change in a matter of moments, I turn to Thor with wide eyes.

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery." Thor growls.

"Thor..." I whimper, yanking at his cape as I see deadly looking ice start forming at the ends of the arms of Laufey's guard.

"Shut up, Aneta." Thor orders, ignoring my plea.

"Thor...!" I whisper panicking.

"Thor," Loki cuts me off. "stop and think. Look around you, we are outnumbered." Loki murmurs in his ear.

"Let's just try to get out of here." I mutter. "Before things come to blows."

"Know your place!" Thor hisses, almost shoving me and Loki off him.

"You know not what your actions will unleash. I do. Listen to your woman. Go now, while I still allow it." I cannot help but breathe out a sigh of relief. It can't be this easy to go. I immediately take a step back as a guard steps between Laufey's line of sight.

"We shall accept your most gracious offer." Loki declares as I turn to leave with a small smile. "Come, brother."

"I need a cup of tea and a book. I am absolutely freezing." I mutter to Loki, breathing much easier before my heart is turned to ice.

"Run back home, little princess." one of the guards taunt.

"Damn." Loki mutters as Mjolnir's presence is made known, bashing the guard about the head.

"Next?" Thor mocks as I groan.

"You couldn't just let us leave, could you?" I ask, slipping the small wand from my sleeve and letting it take its true form as a simple golden staff, topped top and bottom with small, scythe like blades to begin engaging in battle, back to back with Sif.

After taking out a Frost Giant with a blow to the neck, another blow sends me flying, my staff flying from my grip. "No!" I shout, running to grab it, only for Loki to stop me.

"Don't." he starts, watching as my staff smashes under the back of a stricken down giant. "That could have been you. Just use your magic." I nod quietly

"Thank you." I murmur, shoving myself out of the way of a swinging shard.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" Thor shouts.

"How about we not further provoke the angry blue giants!" I shout, ducking as Loki throws a dagger and shatters one of the giants' weaponized ice before helping me up with a grin.

"Shall we dance, my lady?" Loki jokes, holding his hands out to boost me up, earning a smirk from me.

"I thought you'd never ask." I reply, slipping my foot into his grip for him to force me up to conjure a dagger to stab into our attacker's eye, letting him fall before Loki catches me. "Nice catch."

"Better kill." Loki smirks, setting me down as we hurry back off, slipping into a hiding spot to send duplicates to cause a diversion.

"Don't let them touch you!" Volstagg shouts as I duck away from yet another guard, sliding across the ice when I see a giant grab at Loki.

"LOKI!" I shout, watching in horror as his armor breaks away. But, instead of seeing blackened, frostbitten skin, Loki's arm goes blue.

"No way..." I whisper, ducking away as Loki finishes off his attacker, turning to me and shoving me out of the way.

"Behind you!" he bellows as I roll and use a blast of magic to end the hidden foe.

"Thank you for the warning." I grin as he helps me up, deciding to play what I had thought was blue skin as a trick of the darkness as Fandral screams, being impaled on several spikes of ice. Together, another blast of magic sends Fandral's attacker back.

I hurry over to try and help Volstagg aide our fallen comrade, turning to watch Thor continue to fight. "THOR!" I scream at him, catching my arm on a shard of ice as I try to dodge a blow from another assailant.

"We must go!" Loki yells.

"Then go!" Thor grunts, continuing to swing his hammer as Volstagg and I start to get Fandral to safety.

"Go to Jotunheim, Thor says; it will be fun, Thor says." I grunt, thanking Hogun after he takes my spot.

The sound of cracking ice makes me freeze in my steps, turning to watch what I had once thought an ice sculpture come to life as yet another horrifying creature of frost joins in the Jotuns goal of destruction of our party.

"Oh, no..." I murmur.

"RUN!" Volstagg bellows, leaving Fandral to his own devices as we make a break for it.

"Heimdall!" I shout to the sky. "Open the Bifrost!" I break into a run, no longer concerned for the cold compared to making it out of the frozen hell alive.

After repeated pleas from all but Thor for Heimdall to open the Bifrost, and much slipping. "Any time now, Heimdall!" I yell, stopping at the edge of what looks to be an endless abyss, almost sliding in if not for Loki grabbing my arm.

"Careful." Loki smiles softly, but yet unheard by the low growling from the darkness below. Rising up, a dark ominous figure, with eyes as bloody as the barely human Jotuns, causing my breath to freeze in my throat.

"This is it." I whisper, voice shaking and unable to believe that Sif was right. This is my last chance.

"If we're going to die, Loki..." Sif starts, only for me to cut her off.

"Shut up, Sif!" I shout over the flash of red, Thor flies through the unknown monster's throat, leaving him to drop

"So what did I miss?" Thor asks with a smirk before we turn around, clinging to Loki at the sight of the horde ready to finish us then and there. Terror in my heart, I squeeze my eyes shut and brace for the worst. After several agonizing moments, I finally let it out.

"I love you Loki, I always have!" I whisper.

"Wha..." Loki starts, cut off by a deafening rumble. I look up to see a bright light, followed by a silouette of a rearing eight legged horse. I look up. Odin.

I can't help but sigh in relief as Thor shouts "FATHER! WE'LL FINISH THEM TOGETHER!"

"Silence!"

"Allfather," my heart freezes hearing Laufey's voice. "you look weary."

"Laufey, end this now." Odin requests, terrifyingly calm.

"Your boys sought this out." Laufey reports.

"You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now before there is further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather." Laufey hisses. "He'll get what he came for: war and death." My breath stalls in my throat yet again.

"So be it." Odin sighs. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Laufey conjure an icy dagger to finish the Allfather.

"Allfather!" I shout before he raises his sceptre, opening the bridge and bringing us home.

All I can think of is how much trouble I will be in when I get back.


	4. Chapter 3: Pounding Hearts, Hidden Truth

Chapter 3

Pounding Hearts and Hidden Truths

 _"Words can't begin to describe how relieved I am you're alright." Loki tells Aneta after the accident with Sleipnir, sitting beside Aneta's bed in the healer's room with a stack of books beside him._

 _"I'm just glad I don't have to merely sit and stare at the ceiling all day." Aneta giggles. "I appreciate the company."_

 _"I told you, I would never let you rot here alone." Loki brushes hair from the girl's face. "Though I doubt any of us will be riding soon." Aneta shudders at the thought and shakes her head._

 _"I will not weep over that." she replies. "Besides, what could be better than this quiet?" she asks._

 _"Us ruling Asgard together?" Loki asks, earning a laugh from his companion before she reaches to take a book._

Almost as soon as we touch back down in Asgard, Odin begins to go off on Thor.

"Do you have any idea what you have started?!" he begins, only to be stopped.

"Aneta Styrksdottir!" I flinch at the harsh shout, looking up to see an older man walking towards me, leaning on his cane.

"Grandfather." I look up at him briefly, watching his hand come up to rail across my cheek. I tense up to take the blow. But it never comes.

"Luca..." I open an eye to see Loki holding my grandfather's wrist, mere inches from my cheeks. "Aneta was merely doing as she was ordered to by the future king. She warned us about the ramifications, and yet we did not listen. She is not to be punished." I flash him a small grateful look.

"Go." My grandfather sighs. "Find something less dangerous to do with your time." I nod and hurry away from the Bifrost, going briefly to my chambers to grab my song book before going back out into the gardens to sit and write. Then it hits me.

Loki knows I love him. I slam my book shut with horror filled eyes. He knows. The very thought of our next encounter makes my stomach churn with anxiety. Laughter, rejection, disbelief, anger all rages through my mind.

No amount of thought goes into songs I write in the next while of sitting, staring blankly at flowers. "Net." the very thought causes me to jump a mile and turn. "You alright?"

"Yes, of course." I lie, putting a hand over the small cut I had recieved from the battle.

"Let me see your arm." Loki reaches for it as I turn a light shade of pink.

"I-I'm alright." I murmur shakily, biting my lip anxiously as Loki takes my arm gently to observe the cut, reaching over to touch the cut. I flinch and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Am I hurting you?" Loki asks. I clear my throat and shake my head.

"No." I murmur looking up at him.

"Why so timid, then?" Loki chuckles as I turn pink.

"Are you going to say nothing of what was said on Jotunheim?" I ask raising an eyebrow curiously. Loki puts a hand over the wound, his hand glowing green with a small smile.

"You mean when you told me you love me." it isn't a question. It doesn't need to be. I turn my gaze down, only for him to cup my chin and tilt it upward so our eyes meet. "Why did you not tell me?" I take a breath and shake my head.

"I was afraid to." I admit with a sigh. "We're best friends...I just did not want to ruin that." my free hand moves to my hair, looking up at him and blushing as he takes his hand from my freshly healed arm to cup my cheek.

"And why would such a comment ruin anything?" he murmurs, a small smile touching his face.

"That figurative elephant would be in the -" I start, eyes widening as my words are cut off with Loki cupping my face.

"Nettie..." he murmurs with a smirk. When I raise an eyebrow he leans in ever closer, murmuring "Stop talking." before stealing my lips in a tender kiss.

My eyes widen at the unexpected tenderness, shock and elation hammering in my blood. What is he doing? No way this is sincere. This clearly is a trick to get my hopes up.

But, when the God of Mischief pulls away, there is no laughter in his eyes, there is nothing hidden there but ecstasy of his own.

"What in the Nine Realms did I have to do to capture your heart?" he asks, still holding my cheek.

"Just by being yourself." I shrug before chuckling. "Not that it makes any difference. I mean look at us. You, a prince; me..." I trail off.

"Are you implying that because you are not royalty, that you are not worthy? Am I like Mjolnir to you?" my cheeks flare pink and I rub my arm. "Nettie..." he chuckles. "I told you years ago that when I am king, I would make you queen. You were no more than a princess in the making."

"But the -" I start, only to be rendered speechless with yet another kiss.

"You know not how many times I sought you out to tell you this, only to back out afraid of the exact scenario as yours." he murmurs as I bite on my lip. "No words could describe how often I've wanted to steal you away from a party just to have you all to myself."

I remain silent, biting on my lip as I look at him. Finally, several giggles escape my lips, more to spite my own anxiety from before. "May I ask what you find so amusing?" Loki asks. I take a moment to compose myself before answering, still giggling here and there.

"My own stupidity kept all of this in the dark. If I had known then what I know now I probably would have told Sif to hurry up and say something." I laugh.

"Well, now I know what you two have been talking about all day." Loki laughs shaking his head. "I overheard the Warriors Three have been placing bets on when our relationship would finally consummate."

"Odin's beard, don't remind me. Sif and Thor both have joined in." at the mention of Thor, Loki looks away, his laughter dying in his throat. "What?" I ask.

Several moments later, Loki finally answers. "Thor has been banished and exiled. I know not where, but Midgard seems the most likely of places."

My face becomes unreadable. Thor, despite being my friend, may learn a good lesson or two from this experience. "That is a shame." I admit finally.

"But as long as Thor is gone..." Loki starts. "Perhaps I could take the time to prove I am indeed worthy of the throne." he hums as I grab his arm.

"Loki," I start, only for him to reach to cup my other cheek.

"I will still keep my word. You will be my queen...that is, if you'll have me." Once again, I start laughing and step away.

"I believe the both of us know what I'd say to that." I grin softly. "But I'll be happy, Queen or not." I point out.

"You deserve to be queen." Loki tells me grinning and picking me up.

"Loki!" I burst into laughter holding onto him.

"What?" he laughs with me as I reach up to steal a kiss, pulling away when I hear someone shout from an open window.

"Well, it's about damn time! Sif, looks like you and Thor were right!" I sigh and shake my head.

"Shut up, Volstagg!" I yell back up at him as Sif peeks out from the Healer's window.

"I told you so!" she mocks with a laugh as I hop out of Loki's arms.

"You too, Sif!" she flashes a smile before ducking away.

"At least they have nothing to place bets on anymore." Loki smirks, putting a hand at the small of my back.

"You underestimate them. They'll find something to wager on. Wedding, babies...just to name a few." Loki shakes his head.

"Going a little into detail there, aren't we?" he jokes. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Surprising." I joke with a small smirk.

"Well, a future king must ensure the future of the Nine Realms after he steps away." Loki smiles softly, touching my cheek. "And ensure that his word is kept, and take the perfect queen." I smile softly, running a hand through my hair. "I mean it...I want you to be my queen, if you will have me. There will be nothing I won't keep from you, you know already that I would burn every Realm I could if it made you -" I cut him off by putting a hand over his lips.

"And you should know I don't need you to do that." I tell him. "Never doubt that I am the luckiest woman in the Nine Realms already." I grin cupping his cheeks. "And since the question is undoubtedly there, I shall answer it. Because you're mine." I giggle.

"Until Hel freezes over." Loki grins.

"And I will permanently mute anyone who dare try to dispute it." I smile softly.

"Let the women weep." Loki murmurs earning a laugh. "For the only one I want has been here the whole time." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, you stop, you silver tongued sap!" I laugh as Loki turns.

"Well, I'd best go and find Mother and tell her the good news. Undoubtedly she's been betting on such a relationship as long as the Warriors Three have. Where will I find you next?" Loki asks, turning to glance at me.

"Library." I shrug. "I could use a little inspiration for myself, especially with a new melody I've had running loose up here." I point to my head. "I rather miss having a good night's sleep."

"Good luck with that." Loki grins as I turn and hurry off into the palace library, still humming the unclaimed melody that was disturbing my sleep.

Nature of the beast, so they say. The moment a random melody hits my mind, I have no peace until it could be claimed by one of Midgard's finest composers. Most days, I would slip off to Midgard myself to visit these select few myself to collaborate. Truly a thankless job, as I've learned after the success of Andrew Lloyd Weber's famed musical, but a fully rewarding one.

As I skim through various books, pondering what on earth I could use for lyrics, finding a select few books on Greek myths, still humming the unnamed melody as I look out at the water.

" **There is no one can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.** " I sing softly to myself, looking up at some unnamed books to try and gather more information, trying to find some of the more epic of romances.

Finding most of unnamed books blacked out by some sort of magic not even I can lift, I can't help but cock an eyebrow. What is in these books that no one wants known?

Passing an old tapestry, embroidered at the edges with music notes, a new melody touches my thought, pushing the old one to the backburner. The same melody that I had solved ages ago, sent down to a Midgardian to use in some motion picture.

" **Ten long years, I'll wait and go by, my love will never die.** " I sing softly, turning to watch the tapestry glow. I whip around as I reach to touch it, feeling what looks like a door handle behind it. I peek around, wondering if anyone will notice, before slowly opening the door and peeking inside.

"I never saw this here before." I murmur, looking at another four shelves of leather bound books, many looking brand new, along with an old chest in the middle.

Still humming softly to myself, I can't help but reach out to take one of the books, opening it to reveal several small paintings hidden inside of a small baby. Many of which are of it wrapped in a pink toga, held by a stunning woman and a man in very familiar armor.

I set that book aside and start glancing at old letters, bound in further books, all addressed to someone called "Celesta." Many dated as recently as last year.

Finally, my gaze turns to the chest, unlocked and tempting. I take a deep breath, sinking to my knees to prop it open.

Inside is lined with the same fabric I saw wrapped around the baby in the paintings I had seen in the first book I opened. I reach down and pull out a small piece of parchment, announcing the birth of a baby born to Styrk and Euterpe Lucason.

Wait.

Styrk...Lucason? My heart stops as I read the name. "Celesta Styrksdottir." I drop the paper.

"I have a sister?" I whisper, reaching out to the newer paper, flipping it over before gasping.

"No..." I whisper, staring at the evidence.

A certificate of birth. One of two copies in my sight. The second one, the name Celesta is crossed out and was replaced with a very familiar name.

"Aneta..." I jump and turn around when I hear the familiar voice. I stand.

"Allmother..." I turn to find Queen Frigga standing behind me.


	5. Chapter 4: Identity

Chapter 4

Identity

"What is all this?" I ask standing and turning to look at her, glancing at the books surrounding both of us. Frigga's face is unreadable. Both a blessing and a curse. Never showed her anger, but never showed her reactions. It made it troublesome to speak with her at times. Finally, she speaks, stepping forward.

"I wish you didn't need to find out this way, little doll." she murmurs, looking at me sadly. I return her sorrow filled gaze with a confused one of my own. Frigga has always been the closest thing to a mother I had, and now she looks as if the information she possesses will cause me to loathe her for my remaining days. Or at least, that's what I can deter from her expression.

"Find what out this way, Allmother?" I ask quietly, still confused. Frigga shakes her head.

"Your parents..." she mutters and I immediately look away.

"They're alive, aren't they?" I ask, more to the wall lined with journals than to the Queen of Asgard herself. Frigga nods morosely when I turn to look at her.

"Yes." she whispers. "I never wanted to have to tell you the pain they went through with your seperation."

"Why?" I ask her. "Why not tell me? Why hide the truth for so long?" I murmur to her, tears stinging in my eyes as I blink them back.

"Your mother's people were at war with Asgard after Odin took the Jotun's casket." Frigga murmurs, taking my hand gently and guiding me back into the library. She reaches for a book I had taken, one with multiple paragraphs blacked out. She puts a hand on the cover, causing it to glow gold before she hands the book to me.

"I told him to let you find the truth out for yourself." she tells me as I open the book, staring in awe at the contents inside.

"Olympus." I murmur, putting a hand on a photo of the mountain kingdom.

"Euterpesdottir." Frigga whispers, pointing to a line on a family tree, with Zeus, king of Olympus at the top, joined to Hera. Through an affair with Mnemosyne, birthed nine children: Calliope, Clio, Erato, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore, Thalia, Urania and Euterpe.

Euterpe, a small golden line shows, married a man named Styrk Lucason, and birthed...

"Celesta." I murmur, looking up at Frigga with tears in my eyes.

"You." Frigga confirms. "Odin, when you were a baby, went into Olympus and caused bloodshed in the streets. Most of Zeus' children there ended up dead. And yet, upon invading Olympus, he decided to spare both your parents, but instead opted to take the innocent daughter with Asgardian blood as punishment for your father's treason."

"And why change my name?" I ask, shaking my head.

"So none on Asgard with knowledge of Olympus would suspect you are the traitor's daughter." Frigga makes a face kin to disgust. "I hate that Odin never let Styrk or Euterpe visit you growing up. And more so that I was never allowed to give you letters she sent you."

"Why?" I whisper. "Why not kill us all?" I murmur.

"Why would Odin not kill Loki?" Frigga asks as I raise a brow. "He could not kill an innocent child, especially not one with Asgardian blood. So he took you and put you in the charge of Styrk's parents." I say nothing.

"And why keep me alive?" I ask, eyes wet with tears. The joy from upon our return from Jotunheim slowly begins to turn to a dull heartache.

"To one day earn Olympus' loyalties. To settle on a permanent peace, through the King's granddaughter."

"Through me." I murmur, shaking my head.

"I never wanted you to have to suffer like this." Frigga puts a hand at my shoulder. "This lie you were told haunted me for centuries." tears roll down my cheeks and I immediately stand, starting to the hidden nook and taking an armful of books before hurrying off.

"Excuse me." I murmur, racing back to my chambers and slamming the door behind me, casting a charm behind me to keep it locked as I begin to open the topmost journal to read the letters.

The more I read, the more of the heartache is revealed. The more revealed, the more tears that stain my cheeks as I think of the wasted years not knowing who my parents are.

"I wish you knew the truth from the beginning." Frigga reaches out to put a hand on my shoulder. I seriously contemplate shrugging her away, but she is not at fault. She is the closest to a mother I've ever known.

"I am sure I locked the door." I murmur, voice still thick with emotion as I shut the book, unable to read any more of the hopes of my return to an unknown home.

"Your lock charm never was the strongest." Frigga flashes a small smile before sitting beside me to wipe my eyes. "And even then, you have questions." I sniff and wipe at my eyes, looking up at her.

"Did you know them?" I ask.

"Your parents? Yes." she nods with a small smile. "I know much of your extended family. Euterpe adores you, as does Styrk." I run a hand through my hair.

"They must think I am horrible for not writing them back all this time." My eyes water again as I hide my face.

"Shhh, now, little doll, don't cry." Frigga tilts my chin up to meet her eyes. "They know. I told them that their letters were being kept for the day you learned the truth." she whispers.

"M..." I pause, biting on my lip as the thought races through my head. "May I..."

"Write them?" Frigga asks with a delicate smile. "When you feel you are ready, I will send the letter personally." she puts a hand on my back. "I truly am sorry I never told you. Or that your grandparents never told you." she adds. "They only had your best interests at heart."

"The Midgardians say that the road to Hel is paved with good intentions." I jump and turn to face the door, seeing Loki standing in the frame.

"Loki..." I stand. "How...how much have you...?" I stammer, eyes wide.

"Enough." Loki comes in, taking a seat beside me on the bed. "I saw the book open in the library and pieced it together." his arm goes around my shoulders. "Are you alright?" I remain uncertainly silent, turning to look at him as Frigga stands.

"I believe that you're in good hands, little doll. So I will take my leave." she turns to start out before pausing. "But, my son, if you are serious about courting her, I advise gaining the favor of your father before doing so." she smiles before closing the door.

As soon as we're alone, Loki reaches his other arm over to pull me closer to him, kissing my forehead. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asks, reaching out to touch my tear stained cheek.

Again, I hesitate before feeling my eyes sting once more, shaking my head. As if sensing I would break down, Loki pulls me in tighter and brushes hair from my face, saying nothing as sobs wrack my body.

One hand holds onto my hair, the other rubs slow circles on my back as I press myself closer, trembling with the untapped emotion.

"Nettie...I am so sorry." Loki murmurs, reaching over to grab the tome of letters. "This must be agonizing." I say nothing, allowing myself to calm for several moments before looking to Loki and bringing him into my arms again, tears leaking down my cheeks.

"Thank you." I whisper, reaching up to wipe at my eyes when I finally am able to steady my voice.

"You don't need to thank me." Loki murmurs. "But think of this, Nettie...you have some closure...however mediocre it may be."

"The daughter of a traitor, Loki." I whisper. "That's what your mother called my father." I murmur, tears in my eyes once more. "And Nettie isn't even my true name, it's -"

"Celesta, I know." Loki cuts me off cupping my cheeks. "Your name could be Aneta, or Celesta, Beatrice...Hel, it could be Apple for all I give a damn..." he strokes my cheek with his thumb, catching a stray tear rolling down my cheek. "You will always... _always_...be Nettie to me." a delicate smile makes its way to my lips and Loki smiles. "There's your smile, I had thought this unpleasantness had stolen it permanently."

"Probably would have if not for you." I admit. Loki grins, reaching over to take the Tome.

"May I?" he asks, gesturing to the book. I give a small nod and he takes the book, slowly starting to read through some of the letters. "Your mother was...excuse me...is...quite the eloquent writer. Now I see where you get it from." I hesitate for a moment, looking from Loki to the tome and back again before taking a breath.

"Will you read one?" I ask finally, earning a stunning look in return. "Just one?" Loki's shock slowly fades, and a small smile takes its place.

"For you, darling, anything." he opens an arm and I crawl up into his side, as normal when we shared books together as children. He turns to a letter topped with stained tears. Attached is a small paper sleeve, containing; I find out when I peek inside, dried flower petals.

"This parchment is almost nine hundred and forty years old." Loki comments. "You would have been no more than a baby. No matter." I lay my head on his shoulder as he clears his throat and begins to read:

" _My dearest Celesta,_

 _The grave injustices the Allfather bestowed upon our family remains fresh even now as your fifth birthday draws nearer. So short a time ago, I was cradling you in my womb, your father and I promising you the world. To have our time together severed so suddenly and violently, still shakes me even now._

 _Even now, expecting another child, I cannot help but fear the possibility of this child being ripped from my arms much like you were._ "

"I have a sibling." I whisper shocked.

"Maybe more than one, depending on if more have been shown." Loki runs a hand through my hair before continuing.

" _I cannot help but remember the day you were born, as I always do when I write these letters. The terror I felt when you didn't cry straightaway, how small and fragile you looked when the midwife placed you in my arms...I hope I feel the same with your brother or sister._

 _I remember that the roses were in bloom. I had bathed you first in warm water, fresh rose petals floating atop. I send some with this letter, hoping that for your nameday, you will be allowed to bathe similarly to our first bath together._

 _Never forget, my darling daughter, that your father and I love you more than any words I could write could say, more than any emotion could convey, and hopefully..._ "

Loki's soft drawl leaves me barely conscious as I hold him for support. Hope...my mother is full of it, so it seems. Perhaps, I think as I let my eyes shut; perhaps there is hope we will meet after all.

I barely feel Loki slip from my side, book in hand. Nor do I protest when the blanket draws over me. All it takes is a simple kiss to the temple and an "I will be back." to lull me fully to sleep.

Well, at least until I hear a scream of "GUARDS! GUARDS PLEASE HELP!" that leaves me sitting bolt upright and disoriented.

"Loki?" I yawn before realizing something is wrong. My eyes widen and I shoot up, making a run towards the door.

" _Loki_!"


	6. Chapter 5: Kings and Queens

Chapter 5

Kings and Queens

Running past several guards, who act as if nothing is wrong, I can't help but call out Loki's name anxiously. His yell had always been a cause for concern.

"Step aside, step aside!" One of the guards shoves me to one side as another set of four file past, each carrying a part of a stretcher baring none other than Odin. I can't help but breathe a small sigh in relief as I return to my feet.

"I thought it was something horrible." I murmur, dusting myself off and watching Loki pass without acknowledging me. I start after him, raising an eyebrow. "Loki..."

"Not now, Aneta." my jaw all but drops, but I think nothing of it as I continue on behind the solemn looking troop.

"What's happened?" I press, almost running to keep up.

"I said _not now, Aneta_!" Loki snaps, leaving me stunned as he follows the guards to the Allfather's chambers.

Something is very wrong. Loki never snaps at me. And in the almost nine hundred and fifty years since I've known him, he has never once called me by my full name. I take a deep breath and hurry on after the guards.

By the time I reach the Allfather's door, the guards have long since gone, and barely audible mumbling from both Loki and Frigga can be heard from the door. I start to lean in to listen in, but pause.

"This is very wrong." I whisper. This is private royal conversation. Who am I to eavesdrop?

"So, why did he lie?" I hear Loki ask. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Damn." I mutter. That question reels me in as I press my ear to the door.

"He kept it from you so you would never feel different." Frigga replies as I raise an eyebrow. Am I going to find out why Frigga asked me why Odin wouldn't kill Loki? "You are our son, Loki. And we your family. You must know that." I try to peek through the keyhole and see Loki and Frigga at Odin's bedside. "You can speak to him; he can see and hear us even now."

 _It's a good thing he can't communicate, or I'd be found out in a heartbeat._ I think.

"How long will it last?" Loki asks, sounding distant and almost obligated to ask such a question.

"I don't know." Frigga answers in a near whisper. "This time it's different. We were unprepared..."

Unprepared? For what? The Allfather falling into the Odinsleep, despite being an irregular occurrence (and truthfully one that I could never get used to), was not some sort of once in a lifetime abnormality. There was a plan through the guard for such instances as this.

"I'll never get used to seeing him like this." Loki murmurs. "The most powerful being in the Nine Realms, lying helpless until his body is restored." Finally, a sense of normalcy in this entire confusing conversation.

"He's put it off for so long now, that I fear..." Frigga trails off as I freeze. Odin can't die. "You're a good son," I make out her looking up at Loki through the keyhole. "We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother." I swallow. That's what I was afraid of.

"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki questions.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet -" I don't get to hear the next part of the sentence, as I am grabbed from behind.

"What are you doing?" one of the guards, one weilding Odin's scepter demands of me.

"I...I...um..." I stammer, my face turning pink as he thrusts the scepter into my hands before opening the door, shoving me in and nearly straight into Loki as five other guards kneel at the open door.

"Nettie..." Loki looks over at me before looking to the guard who has me at the upper arm. His eyes settle on Odin's scepter as the guard kneels, holding it out and forcing me to kneel beside him.

"Thor is banished." Frigga tells Loki, who glances at his mother, still at Odin's bedside. I reach over to try and console him, only to be yanked back harshly. "The line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens...Asgard is yours." I remain silent as Loki looks from me to the staff, taking several agonizing seconds before reaching out and grabbing it, among the cawing of Odin's crows.

"Make your father proud, my king." Frigga smiles softly as the guard forces me to my feet with him, earning a yelp in pain. Loki turns his tear filled eyes to the guard and I.

"Your Majesty, I found this girl listening to your conversation at the door." The guard glares at me. "What shall we do with her?" I swallow, glancing up at Loki, who locks eyes with me, then looks to the scepter before turning a cold gaze to the guard.

"You shall take your damned hands off my queen. That's what you will do with her." The guard stammers as I try to yank my arm from his grip.

"But - But, sire -"

"Did I stutter?" Loki demands, grabbing the guard by the collar. "However temporary my rule is, that is still your _Queen_ you are manhandling. Now, shall I have you arrested, or will you take your hands off her?" I reach out and grab my arm as the circulation returns to it.

"As His Majesty wishes." the guard bows as Loki reaches a hand out to help me to my feet. "A thousand apologies, _my queen_."

"Are you hurt?" Loki asks, gently putting a hand at my arm. I shake my head, forming a faint smile as Loki moves his hand down to lace our fingers together. "We're done here. Leave us." Loki motions for the guards to leave before pressing a kiss to my hand. "I would, however like to know why you were outside the door." he murmurs to me.

"I was going to ask what was wrong, but I ended up overhearing the conversation...I just didn't want to interrupt." I mutter.

"I did hear that you snapped at her." Frigga murmurs.

"And for that I apologize. It was inexcusably rude of me." Loki mutters, pressing another kiss to my hand. "I hope you can forgive -"

"Lok..." I cut him off with the old nickname I gave him as a child. "It's just us here. You don't need to be so formal." I flash a small smirk as I'm greeted with the same.

"Perhaps...but in many cases your title is nowhere near official yet. Formalities must be met. And a promise must be kept." Loki flashes a small smile. "It may be sudden, and not a public event as so many others are...but..." My breath catches in my throat as Loki sinks to one knee.

"Loki..." I murmur. So soon? Now? My eyes widen as I run a hand through my hair.

"I kneel before you not as king, nor as God of Mischief. I kneel before you as the boy you grew up with, the man who gave you my heart, and the king who will kneel to none but you for the rest of my life." Again, I say nothing. A dream come true, yes, but almost laughably soon.

"Aneta, daughter of Styrk, Goddess of Theatrics, rightful princess of Olympus and my one and only..." My cheeks flare pink. "You would do me an unfathomable honor by being my queen." I flash him a delicate smile before kneeling down.

"Walk with me." I murmur pulling him to his feet gently and guiding him back to my chambers, locking the door and looking to him. "What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Loki replies, looking to me and cupping my cheek.

"You and Odin were together when he fell into the Odinsleep." I say sternly. "I want to know what happened."

"No, you don't." Loki murmurs.

"I do." I reach up to touch his cheek. "How am I to be your queen if you keep secrets from me?" I ask.

"It's agony to admit." Loki sighs.

"Than I'll look myself." I reach my hand up and grab at Loki's forehead, reaching in to the events of what happened not long ago.

...

 _Loki is in the weapons' vault, holding onto the Casket of Ancient Winters, his face hidden fairly well as the Allfather enters._

 _"Stop!" Odin's voice. Loki doesn't move._

 _"Am I cursed?" he asks._

 _"No." Odin replies. There is silence for a moment or two, broken only by Loki's heavy breathing._

 _"What am I?" Loki asks, setting the casket down, but still holding it._

 _"You're my son." Odin replies, matter-of-fact. It isn't until Loki turns around that I must bite back a scream of horror._

 _Loki's skin was blue, covered in traditional Jotun markings, his eyes blood red. This can't be. "What more than that?" Loki asks angrily as I cover my mouth, watching his skin change again as he makes his way to the Allfather. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki asks, earning another no from his 'father.'_

 _"In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby." I close my eyes, almost hearing the cries of that abandoned child. "Small, for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die...Laufey's son."_

 _"Laufey's son..." I can't help but tear up, hearing the heartbreak in Loki's voice._

 _"Yes." is all Odin says. No apologies for hiding this from him, no explanation...nothing._

 _"Why?" Loki asks finally. "You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"_

 _"You were an innocent child." Odin replies._

 _"No," Loki shakes his head, clearly not satisfied with this answer. "you took me for a purpose...what was it?" Odin remains silent as I bite at my lip. "_ TELL ME!" _Loki screams._

...

I fall backwards, caught off guard by the sudden scream before looking up at Loki, eyes filled with shame and fear.

"Laufeyson..." I whisper weakly, unused to using the magic I had used. Loki reaches down to try and help me up.

"Laufeyson." Loki confirms, venom dripping from the surname. I reach over to try and hug him, but he backs away. "Don't touch me!" I jump from the sudden scream. "I'm a monster." he adds, voice softer, shaky, hoarse. I shakily get to my knees and put a hand on his shoulder. "Net..."

"A monster wouldn't sink to his knees to help me." I murmur, tilting his chin up to look him in the eye. "It does not matter what you are born, it is what you grow to be." I whisper.

"You got that from the Midgardian wizarding series." Loki mutters, looking away.

"That makes it no less true." I tell him bluntly, scowling as I perch myself on his lap to cup his face. "You, Loki Odinson, are no monster." I murmur, pressing my forehead to his.

"I am when I could hurt you." Loki whispers.

"You have never hurt me willingly, you said so yourself." I snap. "You are no monster. You are no more monsterous than I am." I lean down to steal a brief kiss, pulling away so our lips remain a mere breath apart. "I love you, Frost Giant or not. You are not the monster you think you are." I put a hand at his beating heart. "You have a heart."

"Given to you a long time ago." Loki whispers as I smile softly. "Yours to keep."

"Until the sun rises at night and the moon in the morning." I whisper.

"And the fires of Hel are cool to the touch." I press myself closer to steal a kiss. This one a long, desperate, searing union. My arms snake around his neck and giggle as we finally pull apart.

"You never -" Loki starts, only to be cut off with a kiss.

"You know the answer to that by now." I smile cheekily, eyes glowing. "It's you and I until Hel freezes over, my king." Loki smiles softly, leaning forward to peck my nose.

"As you wish, my queen."


	7. Chapter 6: Worries and Plots

**A/N: Waiting on a full copy of Thor, since I lost mine. But in the meantime, I'd love some input as to what Midgardian stuff Nettie could be introduced to.**

Chapter 6

Worries and Plots

Being Queen, I learn in the coming days, isn't truly as hard as I had expected. Fewer duties than Loki, aside from sitting and reading from the tomes of letters between instances of necessity where Loki or I were needed.

Surprisingly, the first few days with Loki as king are relatively quiet. I had never heard the throne room so eerily silent. But, yet, the silence turned comforting, broken only by my or Loki's taking turns reading aloud on the throne.

Four days after Loki's appointment, however, all seemed to change when I hear Sif and four sets of feet coming to the throne. "Allfather, we must speak with you urgently." I huff tucking my pen back into my book.

" **May you always...** And I've lost it." I mutter shaking my head. "I'll never get this damned thing finished!" I growl quietly.

"Easy, my love, take a break." Loki murmurs before turning to see Sif and the Warrior's Three coming towards the throne. "My friends..." he greets them.

"Where's Odin?" Volstagg demands.

"The Allfather has fallen into the Odinsleep." I explain, tucking my book away.

"Mother fears he may never wake again." Loki chimes in, glancing at me with a small smile.

"We would speak with her." Sif suggests as I fight a giggle.

"She refuses to leave my father's bedside." Loki dismisses. "You may bring your urgent matter to me..." he stands, using the scepter to support the task. "your king." I flash a small smile as I stand as well.

"As for Nettie?" Fandral gestures to me. "What business has she up there?" he demands. Loki's eyes flash.

"Watch your tongue, Fandral." Loki warns. "That is no way to speak of your queen."

"She is not queen yet." Sif points out.

"It is implied." Loki and I say together.

"Her title, as temporary as it may be, will be settled once her and I marry." Loki grins softly.

"Four days in and you're -" Sif starts.

"Did you not have an urgent matter to discuss?" I cut her off. She starts to speak again and I flash her a look. The warriors look to each other before slowly sinking to one knee.

"My King," Sif starts. "we would ask that you end Thor's banishment." I sigh softly, already knowing how this will fare merely by the derisive ghost of a laugh Loki makes.

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last." Loki points out. "We're on a brink of war with Jotunheim." my eyes widen and I turn to look at him.

"Loki, I thought we were going to -" I start, remembering the brief discussion we had with possibly going to smooth things over with Laufey.

"Easy, darling, I have this." Loki cuts me off. "Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together." he turns his gaze from the kneeling Warriors, to mine as I purse my lips.

"For the good of Asgard." I murmur, already setting a plan into motion as Sif stands, being held back by Fandral.

"Yes, of course." Fandral almost whispers.

"Good, than you will wait for my word." Loki nods, moving to take a seat beside me again.

"If I may," Volstagg cuts in with a chuckle. "beg the indulgence of Your Majesty," he chuckles. "to perhaps reconsider -"

"We're done." Loki finalizes, taking a seat on his throne. "You will wait for my word. Gather the armies in the meantime to prepare for assault on Jotunheim after the wedding."

"Wedding?" Sif asks. "Whose wedding would that be?"

"Mine." Loki flashes a small grin as my eyes widen.

"Loki..." I start.

"Aneta," Loki flashes me a small smile as he cups my cheek. "you don't need to worry." I swallow. "Everything will be fine. Trust me." I bite down on my lip glancing to Sif as the Warriors Three walk away. I give her a nod before flashing a small grin.

"Lady Sif," I call as she walks away. "I wish to speak with you in my study in an hour." At Loki's puzzled look, I hastily add: "We must discuss your ensemble for the wedding." she gives me a look as I put my acting skills to good use. The role of the doting and blushing bride to be. When Loki's gaze turns to the retreating men, I flash her a wink. At this, she gives me a smirk.

"It will be my pleasure, My Queen." she salutes me. "I shall see you in one hour." she turns and walks away.

"Perhaps I should go and meet her there. Maybe the quiet will help me think." I tap the book in my hand against Loki's knee as he grins.

"Shall I see you tonight?" Loki asks as I lean down to steal a kiss.

"But of course. I shall see you at dinner." I turn and start to walk away towards my study. "If I don't find a way to find Thor first."

I never thought I'd even think this...but perhaps the power has gone to Loki's head. The thought of a wedding, don't get me wrong, made my stomach fill with the butterflies I had expected, but to know that perhaps the day after exchanging my vows that Loki would send troops in to destroy Jotunheim?

Yes, Laufey declared war on Asgard. But, in the four days since declaring it, not a single Jotun has come barging into Asgard. I swallow as I stumble for the key to lock the door of my study.

"This cannot happen." I murmur. I never thought I'd ever say it, and the words make me sick to my stomach, but they come anyway.

"I need to get Thor back."

...

"My Queen?" a knock at my study door jolts me from my planning I look up at the nearest sundial. An hour, on the nose.

"It's good to be the Queen." I whisper standing. "Who is it?" I call turning to the door.

"Sif, Your Majesty. You requested my presence?" I immediately unlock the door, grabbing her arm and pulling her in. "Aneta, what is it?"

"You are right. Loki is fighting a war we both know is impossible to win, even with the Destroyer. We need Thor back on Asgard. The sooner the better." I say bluntly, earning a look of shock from Sif before she grins at me.

"You finally see common sense. The God of Mischief will not make a good king." I scowl.

"You twist my words. Loki needs someone to tell him it's madness."

"You are to be his queen." Sif points out.

"I can't convince him on my own." I pace my study before looking to Sif. "I fear I must ask too much of you."

"I serve Asgard. As acting Princess Consort, I also serve you." Sif grins softly. "Although saying that is peculiar."

"Not the time for peculiarities. I need you to do two things for me." I reply as I set my pen down.

"Name them and they will be done, my Queen." Sif says, holding a finger up as she presses her ear to the door. "Guards." she mouths. I press my ear to the door beside her.

"His Highness requests servants to start setting the throne room for the wedding." I bite my lip.

"The wedding isn't until the overmorrow -"

"Would you rather risk Loki's wrath. Ensure it gets done. Our bride to be has enough on her plate." I swallow and look to Sif.

"That's two days." I turn to look to Sif when the footsteps fade away. "I want you to go to Heimdall as soon as I dismiss you. Tell him what's happened and get Thor's location. Inform him that I will be coming tonight after Loki is in bed to go and track him down."

"Nettie -"

"Sif, please. The Nine Realms depend on it." I tell her point blank. "Odin did not lose his eye and almost his life to bring the Nine Realms back into war. Thor started this, yes. But Loki is passing a point of no return."

"Net -" Sif starts again.

"You gave your Queen your word." I say sternly, giving her a look of disappointment. "I'd rather not lose good warriors to a fruitless cause." Sif ponders it for a moment before nodding.

"It shall be done." she agrees.

"In the meantime, you are to tell no one I have gone until Thor and I have returned. Tell Loki I have retired to look into finishing my workload before the wedding."

"But your dress -"

"Loki's dressmakers all know my measurements by heart. I am not worried. Just promise me none will know where I've gone until the time is right." Sif nods.

"But Thor is still banished. How will you get him into Asgard?" I smirk.

"It's called the Queen's Pardon. My word cannot be broken. Loki told me so." I turn. "I'm going to pack for the trip. Go and find Heimdall and inform him I will be coming tonight."

...

That night the palace is quiet. Part of me reconsiders my plan when Loki kisses me goodnight and closes the door. Could this really work?

It has to. If not for Loki's sake, than for the Nine Realms. I grab my satchel, packed for anything and slip out of my room to go down to the Bifrost.

Another advantage of my nightly habits are none of the guards patrolling in silence ask question of what I'm doing. Many nights they watch me pace up and down the hallways lost in my own thoughts of another unclaimed melody.

My wandering, thanks in part to my known habits goes unnoticed as I slip from the palace gates. Again, I go unnoticed as I slip through Asgard and make a beeline for the Bifrost.

For Heimdall.

"Lady Aneta," Heimdall bows and I flash a small smile.

"Good evening, Heimdall. I trust Sif has been to see you?" I ask as I walk into the observatory.

"Earlier in the day. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks. I glance over at him with a small knowing smile.

"I have to do this. Before Loki makes a hideous mistake." I walk inside. "Send me to Thor. I will call you when I am ready to come back." I hike my bag up. "And Heimdall?" he looks at me, prepared to open the portal. "I thank you in advance." he flashes a small smile and nods.

"It is my pleasure, my queen." and with that, the portal opens and I walk through.

...

Almost as soon as my feet touch the ground, I hear shouting and unknown loud beeping noises.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, KID!" I open my eyes and see an unknown wheeled carriage barrelling right towards me in a deserted road.

"HOLY ALLFATHERS!" I jump and roll out of the way, holding my arm as the carriage screeches to a stop. Three people pile out, two female voices sounding out.

"Where did she come from?" One asks as the other, a brunette orders for what she calls a "first aid kit."

"No need." I slowly get up and dust myself off. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" A male voice sounds out as I move out of the way.

"Fine. Fine. Where am I?" I look around the barren land and raise a brow. This place is unknown to me.

"New Mexico?" A woman wearing glasses steps into my vision as I turn to look at her. "Where are you from?" she reaches down to take a hold of my skirt to examine it. "I think we may have found an alien, Jane. Maybe an alien princess."

"Are she alright?" That voice. I flash a small smile when I hear it.

"Thor?" I ask. The brunette woman, holding a small white case pauses looking back to the carriage.

"Friend of yours?" she asks as a door opens and slams shut. A blue leg comes forward, followed by a bare muscled arm. Finally, I look up to find a curtain of blond hair framing his face.

Sure enough, I find myself face to face with the God of Thunder himself.


End file.
